


Stress, Rain, and Beca

by skivern



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivern/pseuds/skivern
Summary: By the end of the day, Aubrey found it to be stressful, practically blaming on the alt girl, Beca Mitchell, and soon she found herself thinking more of the DJ than she thought she would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. This is my first work in the Pitch Perfect fandom and I hope you all enjoy~

Today had deemed itself more stressful than the previous days she had encountered in Barden as Aubrey slumped herself on the bed. Winning the ICCA Competition had been the top priority in her mind which consequently lowered her grades in all her classes, and Aubrey had to work double-time to get back up to the top before her father found out about it. She was a Posen after all, and a Posen should never fail.

For the past weeks, Aubrey struggled to maintain a high grade in her course, and balance her thoughts between her classes and the Bellas; she was glad that Chloe volunteered to help the girls' rehearsals and all her homework. Normally, the blonde would insist that she could handle them on her own, but even Aubrey have moments where she feels exhausted. She tried to chug down the vomit that forced its way up from her stomach due to stress, and not make a scene at— anywhere. The accident in the last ICCA Finals was humiliating enough and she cannot afford to make another scene that includes chunks flying everywhere. Since then, Aubrey vowed to redeem herself and win the Championship title for the Bellas.

Stress, of course, has been the main enemy of Posen, and she'd do her best to avoid it and keep a calm posture even though she is already boiling up in the inside. The major source had been upon the small, and alternative, brunette wearing plaid and ear-monstrosities. She had to control herself most of the time when the brunette couldn't stop talking about changing the set list that she made for them; insisting that it was already tired. The tall blonde tries to stop herself from ripping the girl's throat out just to keep her silent, but most of it were from Chloe's help who, of course, had been crushing on the alt girl since the activities fair.

Even Aubrey couldn't lie that there was something different about Becca besides the alternative nature and badass-ness. She knew it from the beginning when the brunette sang to her and Chloe at the auditions. She felt it, but it never lingered enough for her to catch what it was. Sometimes, she felt that their arguments meant something more than the set list. She sighed. Love shouldn't be a priority right now. Not when the— _what?_

Aubrey vigorously shook her head. This can't be. She cannot be in love with the self-claimed badass Becca Mitchell… although deep down she knew that she already had.

Aubrey screamed in frustration. The door of her bedroom immediately flew open and revealed a concerned redhead, "Aubrey, are you all right?"

"No! I am certainly not okay, Chloe!"

Chloe furrowed her brows, "What's wrong, Bree? You know you can tell me."

"I know that, Chloe, but this is a matter I cannot talk to you about," she said through clenched teeth.  _Especially when I know that you are head-over-heels in love with the same person I love._

"Okay then," Chloe sighed, knowing that it's best not to push any further, "but, Bree, try to loosen up and go for a walk. I know that today had been stressful."

"Maybe I should go and take a walk," Aubrey said half to herself. When Chloe left the room, Aubrey quickly changed from her previous outer clothes in dark skinny jeans, black high-tops, and a grey shirt. She grabbed her coat and left the apartment.

Walking off the campus feels much better than being reminded of the tight class schedules and practices. Small shops lined where Aubrey was walking, thinking about her thoughts earlier about Becca. She can't afford to be in love with a girl like the brunette. Hell, the last time she checked she was straight, what happened now?

Aubrey thought about it carefully. What did happen? She couldn't think of a clear scenario of anything that could have triggered a spark between them, and all she could remember was their constant yelling. As well as the fact that she knew Chloe makes time with Becca more than she did; the mere thought about Becca and Chloe together almost made her jealous. Almost.

She sighed, giving up on mapping her thoughts. She continued to walk, and her mind wandered somewhere else ―settling on blue eyes.

Yes, that's right. She noticed them first. Becca’s blue eyes were dark to the point they looked grey. They were always so focused such as the moments at the auditions ― from time to time she would glance up at Chloe, then at her. Those eyes were mysterious and intriguing, and sometimes lonely. Aubrey knew how it felt to be alone before she met the overly-enthusiastic redhead.

Then her skin. She was jealous of how Becca could keep such porcelain skin, yet she somehow found it beautifully elegant on the girl despite her badass reputation. Her dark hair would shine brown under the sun, and it was always maintained, neat, and well—long.

Then there's the constant signature smirk, and the—Oh, so adorable—occasional toothy grin. It seemed to Aubrey that the girl used wear braces in high school. Well, it's not bad to guess, right? Her smiles can be genuine, but those were directed to Chloe. Not to her.

Becca was small in height, but the way she moves gives an aura that tells the people not underestimate her. Aubrey thought that the girl had a lot of advantage on her sleeve, and will probably show it at a certain time. The brunette looked cute, honestly, and Aubrey could not deny that fact. However, Becca would kill her if she calls the girl cute.

Aubrey sighed. She couldn't help it anymore. She has fallen in love for Becca effin Mitchell. Never had she thought of love before except working hard to achieve her goals, but she did give the rule of no boyfriends to herself. And of course, no one would like an uptight bitch like her. Aubrey frowned. _Ouch, it hurts when you admit it._

It was nearly dark when Aubrey stopped walking, and turned around to see that she has wandered, absentmindedly, far away from the campus. Oh, no... Aubrey shut her eyes tightly, and shook her head frantically. No, she cannot be lost at a time like this!

Aubrey took deep breaths, "Okay, I'll just retrace my steps and I would be back to the apartment in no time," she said to herself. Turning her back and walked out of the alleyway, but stopped dead. She looked up to the sky, and felt something wet dropped onto her face. Suddenly, thunder sounded loudly from the distance and rain began pouring down to the ground.

"ARE YOU JOKING ME RIGHT NOW?!" she screamed, and flailed her arms, "THIS IS ACA-UNBELIEVABLE!"

Aubrey huffed and continued walking, muttering curses under her breath, not caring where she would end up anymore. Just for thinking about Becca, this is what she gets.  _Damn you, Mitchell!_ After what felt like hours, she miraculously walked out of the alley way, but she didn't celebrate and just kept walking. Hot tears fell on her cheeks as the downpour continued. She was completely soaked; she didn't know what time it is or where she was going. She couldn't believe that this should happen to her.

She just hoped that when she thinks of Becca again, something good would at least happen to her. No stress, no rain, just plaid wearing Becca.

"Aubrey?"

Immediately the blonde turned to the source of the voice who happened to be the one she was thinking about just now. Becca stood outside the radio station donning those dark jeans, heeled combat boots that made her stand a foot taller (just about Chloe's height), and a navy-blue shirt underneath the dark coat. She held an umbrella above her head, and concern laced in her eyes.

"Becca," Aubrey breathed as she hugged her arms, shivering.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Becca asked, concern filled her voice, as she moved closer to the blonde so that both stood under her umbrella, "and why are walking in the rain? You're soaking wet!"

"I-I just got caught up in the rain," Aubrey reasoned, shaking furiously from the cold.

With one hand, Becca unwrapped the scarf around her neck and wrapped it around the blonde. It wasn't enough to get the tall girl warm, but Aubrey felt warm enough by the brunette's touch. "I'm glad you passed by the radio station and that my shift has ended," She said.

"You work here?"

Becca nodded, "Stacking CDs, taking over shifts..." her eyebrows furrowed and she nudged Aubrey slightly, "Damn, Aubrey, you look pale. Come on, let's take you back to your place. I'm sure Chloe's worried about you by now."

"H-How would you know where our apartment is?"

Becca grinned, "Chloe invited me for a movie night once, and you were already sleeping in your bedroom that time. So, come on, we can't have you getting sick," she offered her arm to the blonde, who gladly took it for support.

The brunette's generosity warmed Aubrey in the inside, and they began to walk through the rain. No tension, no yelling, just company and comforting silence between them. They made their way back to campus, and Aubrey wondered how on earth did she got lost a few moments ago.  _Oh well, at least I've managed to have an alone time with Becca without ripping each other's throats._  She knew that by the time they get back to her and Chloe's apartment, her time alone with the brunette will be gone.

" _It's now or never, Posen,"_ She thought to herself.

When they finally neared the shared apartment, Aubrey stopped, causing a tug on the brunette's arm, letting the shorter girl know that something's up in the air. Becca turned to her, "What is it, Aubrey?"

"Becca, I-I want to tell you something," Aubrey started, and took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Go on," Becca encouraged.

"I like you, Becca. I-In fact, I’ve fallen head-over-heels in love with you," Becca’s eyes widened, but Aubrey continued, "I didn't realize until today after rehearsal. I was so stressed and, somehow, I ended up thinking of you. I realize now that I-I get jealous of Chloe because she manages to take up most of your time, and I can't help but be selfish to think that Chloe should've been me. I want you, Becca, and I am so madly in love with you that I didn't know where I was going when I kept thinking about you."

A moment of silence fell between the girls as Aubrey's words processed in both their minds. Finally, the brunette answered with a genuine toothy grin that Aubrey has been longing for the other girl to show, "I love you too, Aubrey. I just didn't know how on earth to tell you. I know that I was being a jerk all the time, but that just seemed to be the only reason for you to look at me. It's quite selfish too, I know, and I wasn't even sure that you like me back. I kept thinking about you ― wondering if you've eaten breakfast, lunch, or dinner; taken some rest after a hard day. Believe me, I ended up finishing half of my homework because of that."

Her heart raced and a wide happy grin settled on Aubrey's pale face, wrapping her arms around the brunette as tightly as she can. Becca returned the hug, the umbrella falling to the ground, and both girls felt the rain pouring on them. Becca slightly pulled away, their foreheads touching, her breath tickled the blonde's lips, and Aubrey caught the younger Bella's gaze on them.

Becca leaned closer, sealing the teasing gap between them. Their kiss was slow and passionate that made Aubrey feel fuzzy and warm despite the cold drops of rain. When they parted, Aubrey gasped, a definite shade of red across her cheeks. Their foreheads touched again and Becca breathed, "I love you, Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled, giving a peck on her lips, "I love you too, Becca."

"Honestly, Bree," the blonde giggled at the sound of her nickname from the brunette, "It feels like we just came out from a sappy romance movie with the cliché kiss under the rain."

 


End file.
